An Angels Demon Dream
by AHOYSWEETBLASPHEMY
Summary: This is about a girl named Skarlet and she goes to the Phantomhives in a dream... or is it a dream. She wants to know who's bringing her here. She will found out more than she needs to know. WARNING I try to make this as descriptive as possible and this will have sexual parts in it! P.s. don't judge me :P
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN PRECIOUS KUROSHITSUJI

I am sorry if there are any mistakes I highly doubt that there will be any seeing as I read my story ten times before I publish but this thing kinda deletes some words for some reason and it erks me when I read my story off of here so ill try to fix any mistakes if I make any and if you guys have any ideas to make my story please let me know so I can make it the best it can be :)

I ONLY OWN SKARLET, jeje that sounds funny...

Chapter 1:

It was mid-November and the weather was rather cold, what you would probably expect from Alaska. The sun was nowhere in sight just how I liked it. I was sitting outside on the second step leading to my front door. The snow wasn't as heavy today as it usually was this time of year. I usually felt cold and isolated, but today I felt a bit warm and somewhat content. My midnight black hair covered my pale face and fell in front of my light green eyes. I sighed as this seemed to happen way too often, it was so quiet my small house was secluded. Sort of hidden which was very convenient, even if there weren't many people who lived here, I didn't like to hear alot of people it would remind me too much of home. Obviously I don't really enjoy home.

I stood up and brushed the snow off my black T-shirt and black skinny jeans. It was beginning to get dark and staring at the snow for almost an hour and a half made me bored and strangley tired. I went inside and walked passed my small living room, and medium sized kitchen to my bedroom. I felt dirty even though I had a shower this morning and didn't do much but listen to music on my laptop and sit outside all day.

My bedroom consisted of a small dresser with six drawers, a desk with a computer on it, a desk chair and a full size bed with plain black sheets and two pillows to match. I sighed at my plain room, it looked perfect like it was never touched, like a display in a museum. There was no dust or anything out of place. It made me feel a bit lonely to look at my room, or house in general, I layed on my bed knowing that when I got up I would make myself fix it. I closed my eyes and tried to remember how it was before I moved here when I was eighteen. Flashes of my big brother and big sister appeared into my mind. They were laughing, and smiling. I frowned as I remembered why I ever saw them laugh or smile in front of me. They were laughing at me, making fun of me. My sisters light brown hair swayed in front of her face as she laughed at my brother mocking me, their icy blue eyes in synchronization. I shook my head vigorously as I tried to make the images go away. But when they did go away I saw another face, this one not smiling.

It was my dads face, it seemed as if everytime he looked at me he wanted me to go away. He was dissapointed in me even though I finished high school early when I was barely turning seventeen. I had snakebites at this time, at that time he looked especially dissapointed in me, because of this I replaced what I thought were lovely lip peircings with a less visible one to see if he would ease up. I traded them with a tounge piercing. When I did, I didn't tell him which wasn't out of the ordinary seeing as we never spoke. I remember coming home one day after work when I was about seventeen after work seeing all my belongings burnt to a crisp on the front porch. I walked inside with confusion and panic in my eyes. I went into the living room to find my dad with burnt marks all over his body, he was watching football with his legs crossed with a beer in his hand. I looked at him expecting an explanation, but he didn't look at me,in fact he acted as if I wasn't there. I stormed out of that house not really sure of where to go. I had no friends, my brother and sister would laugh at me and I never knew my mom. I walked to my grandmas house of whom I had a better relationship with than my so called father, and I never looked back. Sometimes I regretted it, but then I would remember what it was like to be around him and I felt much better.

I turned over on my bed feeling a tear stream down my face. I quickly wiped it away. I didn't want to feel self pity, it wouldn't help a thing. I got up from my bed and fixed it, as it was a bit wrinkled. I walked to my dresser and opened the third drawer down. I saw four rows of perfectly folded oversized T-shirts. I pulled one out and opened the top drawer and pulled out an obviously plain black booty underwear. Even living in Alaska I got hot at night, so I just slept in a T-shirt and underwear. I walked to my bathroom, and placed my clothes on the shiny white bathroom sink. I looked in the mirror and half smiled. _I think I'm exceptable._ I thought to my self. I took my clothes off and turned the water all the way up, hoping it would be at least not too cold. I stepped in slowly expecting the cold water that surely came. I felt coool water rush over me and I shivered. I felt my nipples perk up and I placed my hands over my rather large breasts to try to warm myself up. I grabbed the body soap and quickly washed my body. Then I grabbed my two-in-one shampoo and conditioner and washed my hair quickly. I ran my fingers down my waist long dark hair to try to rinse off the soap as fast as possible. I turned the water off and grabbed my warmth wielding towel and dried myself. I got my lotion and ran a couple pumps all over my body. I grabbed my T-shirt and slipped it on over my head without bothering to put a bra on, it was alot more comfortable to sleep that way. I then grabbed my underwear and slid them on I straightened the bathroom up and walked out of the bathroom.

I walked over to my computer and went on to my music playlist and put on 'When You Can't Sleep At Night' by Of Mice and Men. I giggled because I had a hard time falling asleep at night. I crawled in bed and hugged the pillow that wasn't being used. I listened to the song and quickly drifted to sleep.

I awoke to a cool breeze that didn't feel right. I heard a mumble on my right side and abruptly sat up. When I sat up I found myself looking at a man, a rather handsome man, with glowing red eyes and dark hair around his beautiful pale face, he was looking at me intently like he'd been staring at me for a while. I was inches away from his face and scooted away frantically.I felt panic rise up in me and I started to hypervenalate.

"Where the hell am I?!" I exclaimed in a raspy voice. I hadn't spoken in a while and it took a small toll on my speach. I looked around me noticing I wasn't in my room. I wrapped my arms around myself and looked at the man who hadn't moved an inch since I woke up in horror, he was begining to look like a statue. I tried to calm down since panicking would do no good.

"Where am I?" I said again in a small whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO! I am sorry that took long but I was busy and I had writers block DAMN WRITERS BLOCK! anyways I hope you enjoy it if I can do anything better please let me know. I added a lot of dialogue cause I didn't like all the thinking. I hope to update soon and I will tell you a song you should listen to every end of a chapter...

I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI but I most certainly own Skarlet... jeje still funny...

* * *

He opened his mouth hesitantly then closed it quickly changing his mind. It looked as if he was trying to find the right words. I put my hands over my ears and I let my hair fall in my face then I shook my head vigorously trying to make the jumbled thoughts come into order. I sat there for a second with my eyes closed and my hands tightly wrapped around my head. I suddenly felt my hair move and I opened my right eye then my left. It seemed as if he had moved some of my hair so he could look at me, his glowing red eyes met with mine, his face was inches from mine again and I felt my stomach flip, it was a weird sensation that I had never felt before and I tried to calm my churning stomach. He didn't say anything but he gave me a reassuring look, oddly enough I felt a little more settled.

"Are you okay?" he asked expectantly. Suddenly, I felt anger rise up in me. I raised my right eyebrow bitterly.

"What!?" I exclaimed. "What the hell do you think?" I pressed. " I just woke up in a strange room with a strange man, that for some reason doesn't say anything helpful!"

He looked rather shocked at my outburst and I saw a small smirk cross his face but it left just as fast as it came and his face became serious again. Thats when I really looked at him, I even did the whole up and down look thing. I then realized what he was wearing even nealing beside me I could see that he was wearing a butler outfit.

What the hell kind of kinky shit is he wearing?

I thought to myself. He abruptly got up and bowed while smiling, his smile looked like he knew something you didn't he also looked rather cocky for some reason.

" I apologize m, lady I didn't mean to upset you." Now I was seriously confused.

" Okay who the hell are you?" I was even more confused now, there was seriously nothing wierder that I had experienced and I've experienced alot of wierd things. He bowed and began talking again.

"I am Sebastian Michaelis, and you are currently in the Phantomhive manor, may I ask you to lower your voice m, lady I wouldn't want you to wake my young master." He smiled at me convincingly.

"What? Who is your'e _young master_?" I asked puzzled putting air quotes around young master. He smiled at me.

"Now we are going to have to wait for that aren't we? Now, may I ask what your name is m,lady?" He said sitting beside me. I was probably in a dream, I had to be. I've never would've met a sexy, yet odd, butler with a strange named master in real life not unless I was watching some awesome show or reading a master piece story that had it, but unfortunately no such show or story contained such oddly fantastic characters. I only hoped I didn't wake up to my dull life anytime soon. I saw him staring at me still waiting for my answer, it looked as if he knew that I was in my own little world.

"I'm Skarlet, can I ask you something?" I questioned. He nodded at me and scooted closer, he looked like a little kid that had been waiting for a bedtime story and finally got it.

"Where am I, and don't say the phantomhive manor either I mean _where _am I?"

"What do you mean exactly?" He knew what I meant I could see it in his face. I looked at him with my thoughts on my face and he laughed.

"Well I would have thought that you would know where you are since you came here yourself." he responded. _What? Okaay I haven't had a dream in years, there was no point. There was nothing to dream about. Why would I come here?_

"No I didn't, and why are you avoiding the question?!"I interrogated.

"Okay then, you are in England, how do you not know where you are, if you were the one that snuck into this room to take a nap, oddly without my detection. Did you hit your head before you came in my room?" A perplexed look crossed my face.

"What I did no such thing!" I defended myself. He was a blur for a second and I found him with his hand on my mouth.

"M,lady I have already asked you once to lower your voice I don't want my master to be wakened I thought I had made myself clear, shall I become more clear?" He looked at me threatningly with his eyes glowing a brighter red. I nodded, and he slowly took his gloved hand off my mouth but he didn't move away to his original distance, he simply sat down.

"Okaaay," I said. " I didn't sneak into your room." I said more calmly I was a little frightened by his earlier demeanor.

"Then may I ask how you got here?" He asked with a lighthearted attitude. I tried hard not to look at him in shock, he was so calm if someone that hadn't seen him while he was... upset wouldv'e never thought he would ever get angry.

"I.. don't... know.." I said trying to make him understand my confusion.

" I know m,lady I wasn't asking you I was just saying it rhetorically." He said as if reading my thoughts, and obviously catching my gist.

"Can you do me a favor and not call me _m,lady_" I asked. I felt wierd when he called me that.

" I do not think that would be appropriate." He said like it was business.

"I don't care if it isn't appropriate, I don't like it" I said stubbornly.

"My apologies _m,lady _but it is not proper to use words like don't and isn't may you say it properly." It was a demand not a request.

"Why do you ignore everything I say?" I kind of wanted to wake up now all he was doing was giving me a head ache and I was starting to feel really hot all of a sudden.

Sebastains POV

Why does continue to think about things, why doesn't she just let things be?

"Do not stress yourself m,lady If there were to be anyone to wander into my room I'm glad it was someone as beautiful as you." I tried to show her how much I was taken by her and I saw her blush and then she became serious trying to push my compliment out of her mind. It made me angry that she would brush my compliment so easily. I could feel some anger rise up but I pushed it down I didn't want to scare her. How could she not fall under my demonic seduction so quickly like everyone else had? She was rather strange, but in a refreshing way unlike my master, he was just more hard to get through but she was different like she didn't know any emotions.

" I'm not trying to stress it's just that I was confused, anyways I hope this dream just ends soon considering I have a lot of nothing to do tommorrow."

Skarlets POV

I saw his eyes brighten up again and I was expecting to hear his threatning voice again. But he didn't say anything. He looked at the floor for a second as if to try to compose himself, I wonder what had gotten him so angry so quickly.

"Are you okay?" I asked while leaning toward him and touching his shoulder. He abruptly sat up and he looked puzzled. It looked as if he tried to hide his puzzled demeanor.

"I am quite alright m,lady,"he paused and looked at my mouth. "What is that, and what are you wearing?" He looked completely shocked while looking at my breast and exposed thighs.

"What?" I asked confused at what was so shocking about my dress wear. He opened my mouth with his and and touched my tounge ring then proceeded to inspect my clothing. He raised my shirt and I pushed my shirt down and smacked his hand.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I exclaimed. This time he didn't cover my mouth, he probably noticed my extremely displeased demeanor and thought he should give me a pass on this one.

"I apologize, but why, may I ask are you wearing such inappropriate things?"

"How is wearing a T-shirt and underwear to bed inappropriate, and what's wrong with a tounge piercing? I asked he acted as if he was from another time.

"You should be fully dressed to bed unless, of course, you want to dress for a lucky man, who of course has to sware to be yours forever." It was odd how his eyes flashed a crimson red when he said "forever"_. _"I've have never seen someone have a _piercing_ here, especially in England where every lady respects herself."

"Okaay, I don't know what you mean by _fully dressed _but I dress like this to bed every night and I'm not gonna start _fully dressing _now and I happen to be a _lady_, thank you very much." He made me so angry why was he testing my patience so much?

"Ah, my apologies I didn't mean to say you weren't a lady you obviously are judging by your... figure..." He said looking at my breast then to my thighs and legs. I pulled the blankets over myself and looked at him like he was absolutely disgusting. "I rather like it." He said.

"Like what?" I demanded.

"The piercing..." he said.

"Oh, okay... this is awkward." I said feeling him still looking at me, it felt like he was seeing through the blankets and my clothes.

"I think you should go back to sleep I will see to you later." He said getting up and walking to the door. _Where was he going this was apparantly his room and it was very dark outside, I could see out the window across the room and the moon was still high in the sky didn't the guy sleep?_

"Where are you going, this is your room isn't it." He turned back and looked at me like I disrupted him.

"I think you can use it tonight." He said calmly.

"Don't go, I don't want to be left here alone." He looked at me seductively, and I returned a rather confused look. He walked to me very fast and smooth like a stride. He sat next to me and leaned in close to my face.

"Would you like for me to stay with you?" He asked while looking at my lips, I could feel his breath lightly touch my face and I had a strange urge to kiss him. But that was out of the question, I could feel my eyes look at his beautifully perfect lips, they looked so soft like nothing could be softer not even silk. I looked outside the window at the moon and tried to push the feeling away. I looked at his eyes and spoke without thinking.

"Yes, please. I don't want to stay in the strange house alone without knowing that I won't get murdered." It felt like I was exaggerating but I really didn't want to be alone, and he was the only person that I almost knew. Even if it was a dream I still had feelings of fear and the more you think about your fear the more it comes to life in the dream.

"Okay, "he said simply. He began taking his clothes off and I just sat there in surprise for some reason I couldn't and I kind of didn't want to. He first unbuttoned his shirt slowly looking at me playfully and exposed his chest. He loosened his tie and took his shirt with his tie to his closet and folded them perfectly amd layed them on the bottom of the closet. He looked like a model, not the kind that are too buff and not the kind that are too skinny. He then took his shoes off and placed them next to his shirt he looked at me and then unbuttoned his pants.

"Hey stop right there, no just, no." _What in the hell was he doing?_

"What is wrong? You can wear nothing but I can not" He looked at me like he had a great point and continued to unzip his pants.

"No!" I exclaimed I didn't feel like having one of those wierd sex dreams those were very exaggerated." I wore this thinking that I would see no one. So maybe you should be a little respectful of a _lady_ and leave your pants on, I don't feel like seeing your junk today." He stopped but didn't button and zip his pants.

"So not today but maybe another day." He said challengingly.

"Yeah, sure whatever. Just lay down so I can wake up." He looked at me like I was crazy but I didn't care I just wanted to wake up from this fiasco.

"As you wish m,lady." He smirked as he buttoned his pants and zipped them up. Then proceeded to walk to the other side of the bed. I sighed as he got under the covers and scooted close to me. He wrapped his left arm slowly around me right under my breast and I pushed his arm a little lower so he wouldn't be able to Copa feel, and I closed my eyes.

Sebastians POV

I smiled as she pushed my arm farther from her breast and I looked out the window I knew I could not sleep but I guess I had to wait until she fell asleep to leave and get a head start on my duties for the young master tomorrow. I pulled her closer to me and felt her heart beat a little faster, then slower. How could she not fall for my tricks, no one has passed me by so calmly. Have I lost my touch? Of course not it is simply impossible for a demon to lose their _touch_ I just need to look into this more. Her body suddenly felt like she wasn't in control and I slid my arm up to her breast to see if she would move but oddly she did not move a muscle and I assumed that she was in a very deep sleep, odd, but I guess that was just the way she was when she was asleep. I loosened my hug and slid out of the sheets and out of the room swiftly. Like I said I'd probably have to take care of this in the morning.

* * *

This chapters song is Stepping Stones by CatchingYourClouds aka my husband lol you should listen to the whole EP it's fantabulous okay make sure I never say fantabulous again if I do call me a bitch ( I just quoted Destery if you don't know who that is you have not lived)


End file.
